seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The battle of Water 7 part 3
Nathan did a few push-ups, while he was thinking about Tack. Tack was probably on his ship right now, planning out some idea on how to go around Water 7 and show everyone his pirate will. Nathan thought about his own strength, and wondered if he was strong enough to even challenge Tack. The last time they met, at Lougetown, he knew he was easily far weaker then Tack, but he easily became three times as strong since then. Maybe not beat Tack, but give him a hard fight. Nathan looked around him, and saw that Fisk was laying down and reading a book. "Hey Fisk, do you think I can take Tack?" "Not even in your dreams." "Thanks for the input." "You asked." Catalina snorted, and sipped some black coffee. "Cap, if you want to try it, then try it. Kick Tack's ass." "Yes, I should fight one of the world's greatest pirates! Great Idea!" "Sarcasm doesn't befit you." "But it does you?" "People find it cute. When you do it, it just feels wrong." Nathan pouted, and he did a back flip, getting on his feet. He grins, and snaps his fingers. "Well, I wonder when we'll get to Water 7." "Well, we should..." They heard a huge bang, and the ship was nearly capsized by a small wave. Nathan grabbed a salmon bar, with Fisk grabbing Nathan's waist, and Catalina grabbing Fisk's waist. The three held on, and Nathan pulled himself up. "What's going on?!" "Let's see... WE MIGHT DIE!" "GREAT OBSERVATION FISK!" "ALL PIRATE SCUM, SURRENDER! THIS IS CAPTAIN POLLY! YOU ARE UNDER-ARREST!" "Oh, it's just marines. We can take em." - Polly put the blow horn down and stared at the three enemy ships. He was a large man at 6 feet, rather fat, and was bald. The Attack pirates, the Nathan Pirates, and the Todo pirates. Polly turned to his second in command, and had one thing to say. "What are with these names? The captains name idea is lame, but Attack pirates? What is with that? Who named them? A 6 year old?" "Apparently... A 17 year old boy who psychologist suggest he has a child like obsession with pirates, mayhem, and..." He reads the file, and pokes it. "Apperently... He would also be raised by a non standard family life. Wonder how they got that idea." "Yeah, sounds weird." He grabbed two sabers from his belt, and twirled them around. "Well, if I defeat them... I can stay as boss of this place! I might even get promoted to commodore, or maybe Rear admiral, or even Vice admiral!" One marine pointed his rifle at the Attack pirates ship, and fired bullets at them. "LET'S SEE HOW SCARED THEY ARE!" - Malk sipped coffee, while reading a newspaper. Oak, while meditating, caught a few bullets. "Should we do something?" "Not yet. When they get closer." "Okay." - "PROBABLY COWERING IN THEIR BOOTS!" The marines laugh, and the Todo pirates head to their ship. The captain points at them. "BOARD IT!" The planks hit the ship, and marines storm the Todo pirates ship. One man comes out, and he snarls at them. "Get off my boat." He pulls his fist back, and smashes one of them. The air pressure causes every single marine on his ship to hit the water. The 2nd in command notices it, and gulps. "Sir, he took out 20 marines... With one punch." The captain smirks, and points at Todo. "You fool, it's obvious. He hit 20 of them. He's just too fast for you to see. But I did." The marine captain rushes at Todo, does a backflip, and is instantly behind Todo. The two turn around, and they face off. "So... Mr. Todo. I'm impressed. You were able to punch 20 men under a second." "What? I only punched once." "... Oh Shi..." Todo uppercutted the captain, turned around, and punched him back at the marine battle ship. The captain slammed into the ship, and Todo motioned the marines toward him. "Come on. Who want's another?" The marines had one thought. Retreat. - Freya was washing her hair, and saw the marine battle ship. "Shit. I got this." Malk shook his head, and uses his knife to point at Todo's ship. "Guy already got it." "Oh. Well then, I'll be inside keeping my hair silver." "Tell me... Is that natural?" "Yeah." "Hmm. You learn something new everyday." - Masatoshi, smirking, walks down a long line of marines saluting him. His sensational 6 follow right behind him. A large man in a white suit, a midget with a top hat and a pointy nose, a black clad man, an okama, a man with weird colored eyes and sharp teeth, and a man with a bear mask. Some marines are in the doctors ward, being treated, and some of the marines in the line are bruised. One female marine with a black eye, shivered when the large man passed her. He turned around, and smirked at her. "We'll continue this later sweetie." He smirks, and the woman bites her lip and tries not to cry. He laughs, and Masatoshi claps him on the back. "Come on, be more nice to her. Let her rest up." "Oh, you just want her." "Guilty as charged." The two laugh, and most of the marines all flinch, but still salute. They dare not stop. Being in fear of them being angry. Masatoshi folds his arms, and heads towards the marine's doors. "Water 7... It's time you fall under new management." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc